The Adventure in Forks
by xXxXFllowerDreamQurlxXxX
Summary: A new girl moves to forks & meets the Cullens..sry about the summery but the story is lots better!
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy! Im Miley, and today must be the worst day of my lief. My mom Jazlyn (weird name...) just told me that were moving to Forks. Liek, I dont no ALL about it. I gess it rainz a lot & stuff tho, so its probabley gonna b the wors te. We're moving from this WEIRD plase called Maycomb. I didnt liek it all that much thar, but if u want to heer abot it read my other story i rote about it.

I'm a singer, but other then that, i reely dont liek myself all that much. i think i just look liek a weerdo all the time and im SO ugly. Liek, I have this really really long blond hair. I mean, some people think its SUPER pretty, but I think it makes me look stupid. Then I have these really brown eyes. They look like poop, but some ppl have said that its pretty. I meen I gess i see what theyr talking about, but like I dont at the same time. U get what im saying? N e way, boyz dont reely liek my all that much. I meen, I had this bf named Jem back in Maycomb, but he liek, got all upset that i wus dating Justin bieber...and he wus liek TOO ANNOYING AND SELFISH.

Resently Justin & i hav been fighting...but im sure it will work out, right? Anyways, i need to worry more about packing...we're gonna be on the aireplayn in hours. So Im grabbing all my clothes, shoes, and makeup.

"Cmon Miley! We ned 2 go!" said my mom

"OK MOM I'LL BE RIT THER!" Then I zapped the bag closed. This is gonna SUCK.


	2. Chapter 2

ATEURS NOBT: Ok I wannta talk about tha reveuw I jest got. First of al, my speling & gramer is JUST fenz, and i get like an A in liek, second of all. It reely bugged me that u called Jem a "random guy". He's only 1 of the grateste fictional characturz of all tiem, and if U dont know hoo he is, i think U need to pay more attenshun in skool. also MILEY is NOT a mary sew! Like thats not even her name. Wats wrong whit long hair and celebrity boyfrineds anyaw? I think it meks charakters more INTRESTING. And one final thing. u spelt Justin's last name Beiber! How cud u? but then again i wudnt expekt TWILIGHT fans to know BASIC SPELUNG. Soooo im gonna start tha chaptr now! ANd im NOT GUNNA listen to ur mean insults!

So wen we furst got to Forks, i wasnt reely all that ecited. I wus missing home and my bfz. My mom wanted me to halp her unpack but i wus all liek NO WAY! This was all seeming strangly framileeur.

Even thogh Id just gottin ther, I alredy wantd 2 explore. I just kinda wondered aroownd for a while. I all of a sudden see a giant bare! I'm so afraid of bare. So im lookin at the bera & I wanna liek run, but I lerned in GIrl SCouts that u cant run from a bear cuz then theyll chase u. I jest kinda stod there, scared out of my mynd. The eber growled at me, but i stayd ther. The baer started coming closer to me. with every step the bare tuk, I backed up jest a tiny pinch.

All of a sudun it lunjed towerds me, and for a split second i wus SURE it wus gonna eet me to deth. I klozed my eys cuz I almost new that i wus gonna git eaten. But wen I opend my eys i didnt c the bera. I luuked arownd. I didnt see n e thing. WELL THAT WUS WEERD :/

And i decided to just go home


	3. Chapter 3

AUTORS NOSE: So liek i saw the new reivuew. Im sry bout getin mad, but I relly tink I kan rite this story miself. I Don't need a beta or nething

and liek its not cus u made me mad or nething, its just cus im slef surfitient.

But other n taht im redy 2 write!

The nuxt day wus liek, our furst day of skool in forks. I wus NOT excited. this wus no fun at all, i didnt want to be in this DUMB town and this DUMB skool. i bet just liek maycomb, ther were no cute guys hur either. :(

I wlaked in2 my first clas, wich wus Buyoligy. Every1 stared at me. Its porably cuz im so ugley and stupid. Then I sat down on my cheir. Cuz clas wusnt starting itl a few minutes l8r i desided 2 look around. Thar were liek, srsly no peepl that wer good luking at ALLZ. girlz or guise. So i didunt hav very hi hopes for Forks, until thiz guy walked in.

He wus like a perfekt god or sumthin. His skin was SUPER Pale & his eyes were tha perfect shaed of brown. I wus mezmereyesed. I totely thot he wus cute. But then this other gurl sat down next 2 him. she was SOOO ugly.

She was pale too, but it wasnt pretty liek how he was. She had poopy brown hair. She didnt even have any makeup on either, which made her even uglier. She luked over 2 him and den they kissed. I had 2 look away cus she was so gross.

Den class started.


	4. Chapter 4

I wus on my way walking 2 my next class when i saw the super cute guy in the hall way again I was so nervous to see him Because he Looked Almost As Cute As Justin Bibeber! I kept staring him cause he was so cute. Then I Fell over cause I bumped intwo someone. All my books fell on the grond. Then I realized that I had bumped into the guy I was so embarased.

"Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry" I said. But I thought it would be too late

"No probelm," he said, getting up. I sort of stayd on the grond cause I still hurt a lil. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Miley," I said. Then he told me his name was Edward. Edward Cullen. That name was SO cute, like it was from a really long time ago or somethin.

And then Because he realised I wus still on the grond, he was like, "Do u need some help up?"

And Since I DEF Wasnt Gonna miss out on an oportunity to talk to him some more, i was like "sure, thx"

He grabed my hand and helped my up. i was kinda hapy cause i Got to hold his Hand a Litel bit, but not exactly caause it wasnt liek he REALLY LIKED ME OR ANYTHING (hinthinthaha)

Then I saw his really ugly girlfriend again. Even thoughe it wasn't even lunch yet she still managed to look SUPEr ugly. Like she doesn't even put on makeup between classes. Who dose that? Worst of al, her voic was just as ugley as she wus. "Ohmygash Edd, we ned 2 get to class. Weve only got 2 minutes! Stop talkin 2 that ugley girl and get over her!" UGH she was so mean. I wanted to punch her. And so he left with her and I Was SOOOOOOOOOOOO Mad! I Guess I'd Just Have To Wait Until His MEEN gf went away to talk to him next. Oh wellz. **sig**


End file.
